bumblopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Metal
"This is stupid. I joined the police for action... and money." ~Metal Metal is a citizen of the Bumble Kingdom and a member of the Bumble Kingdom's police force. He plays a significant role in A Scarlet in Study. History Metal first appeared in Chapter 5 of A Scarlet in Study when Speedy returns from the bathroom in Scarlet Mansion. After making a plan with Speedy, Diablo, Crimson, Retro and Tsurugi, he's leaving for a shack at the edge of the BumbleForest, where the then mysterious murderer of Miss Scarlet (whom was The Shadow Emperor) said he'd be. While spying on the shack, Diablo is taken out by a mysterious attacker. Metal, who was accompanied by Diablo, rushes after the attacker, only to lose him, after tripping over a branch on the ground. After meeting up with Tsurugi, he finds the shack burning and Speedy heavily injured. Fight In The Great Cave Having received yet another note from The Shadow Emperor, Metal, together with the rest of the team, Speedy not included, go to The Great Cave, located in the BumbleBadlands. Entering it and arriving in the first spaceous room, he and the rest meets The Shadow Emperor whom they then still considered a friend in need. Betraying Metal and his friends, The Shadow Emperor exits the cave, leaving Metal and the rest to fight his minions. After a fifteen minute fight, Metal and his companions defeated the minions. Searching for yet another note, they find nothing and decide to leave the cave. (ASIS #9, #10, #11) Back To The Kingdom After leaving the Great Cave, rushing back to the kingdom. Metal, together with the group, first meets up with the Badland Bandits and then later with Dub. (ASIS #12, #13, #14) Personality Metal is a more rough, aggressive Bumble and also has, as Diablo says, an ego bigger than the planet. Under his hard shell, he is actually a good guy, who will do what he can to protect his friends. He is on pretty good terms with his younger brother, even though they are nearly alway bickering. Metal also has a more sarcastic and dark sense of humor, leaving nearly no situation out to make a dry comment on. He is one of the few Bumbles who doesn't think good of the Guardians, and after their mini-modding during The Great BumbleQuest, he doubts them even more than before. Appearance Metal always wears a black shirt and jeans, without any shoes. He also wears bandages around his fists, and a black belt around his waist. He is shorter than his little brother, but counters that with his greater muscle mass. Abilities & Powers *'Hand-to-hand combat': Metal, in contrast to other Cops, fights without any weapons and mastered many martial arts, most of them self-taught. *'High Strenght': Metal is physically one of the strongest Bumbles, able to fight enemies even when his arm was shot through and is perfectly able to knock-out a Troll, if he had to. Family He has a brother called Diablo, whom he usually accompanies whenever they're out. They're both members of the Bumble Kingdom Police. They're both not native to the Kingdom, but hail from the Northern Isles, which lie next to the Dutchlands. Background Information & Trivia Metal is based off MetaL Overlord, a user on BumbleKing Forums. Category:Bumbles Category:Bumble Kingdom Police Category:Characters